


窃(上)

by xun_flower



Category: Chinese Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 21:33:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20937089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xun_flower/pseuds/xun_flower
Summary: ×三观超级不正×自慰警告×未成年🈲





	窃(上)

**Author's Note:**

> ×三观超级不正  
×自慰警告  
×未成年🈲

  
08  
他在黑暗中睁开双眼，久睡不醒的疲乏涌上脑首，虚软的身体像是卧躺在棉花上，炙热的光线被密闭的窗帘挡在屋外，疲倦的思绪回忆不起睡前发生的故事。  
也许是在又一次得到心爱的玩具后想着那人自慰到虚脱之后睡了过去，也许是在深夜被朋友从啤酒摊架回了家，两者都像他经常做的那样。  
空气中若有若无的淫靡气息钻入鼻孔，视线触及之处皆是一片狼藉，扫到垃圾桶里未开封的全新安全套的时候，冰冷又火热的记忆似乎沿着他的尾椎骨一路向上，滑进他的脑海，一直模糊的回忆瞬间清晰，似乎把后穴的疼痛感也勾了出来，激得他打了冷颤。

03

性欲在见到那人的瞬间便袭来，藏在宽松休闲裤里的性器已经支起了帐篷，他笑嘻嘻的和那人打招呼，装作偶遇，搂上那人纤细白皙的脖颈，犹如上瘾一般，在看不到的地方贪婪的将那人的气味全部吸入肺腔。  
“这么巧？又遇到啦，今天还去你家玩儿游戏吧？”他将鼻尖贴近那人的耳垂，勾引般的提出要求。  
那人悄无声息的拉开距离，耳尖微红，伸手去推搡他:“别跟我搁这儿摸摸搜搜的，你要来就来。”  
魏大勋收起搭在他肩膀的手，跟在他后边，跨进副驾驶，同他回家。  
那人的样子真好看，好看到让他想要被那人摁在墙上操，也许他的性癖好和自己的相同，会在自己求他的时候侮辱自己，会将自己摁在几乎所有可以做爱的地方疯狂的索要。  
只是这样想想，自己就硬的发疼。  
魏大勋笑了笑，似是无意般去整理那人有些凌乱的衬衫衣领，看到那人脸红之后满意的别过头去，看着窗外。  
白敬亭五官完全是按照他的兴奋点来长的。  
从第一次见到这个比自己小四岁的同事的时候，性欲便不可抑制的从心底冲出，可耻的夺取他的理智，二十多年来，他第一次硬了。  
从此之后便一发不可收拾，他小心翼翼接近这个并不热情的人，小心翼翼的守着自己见不得人的秘密，在自己的小天地里疯狂的想念他，意淫他，直到成为朋友，成为可以侵入那人领地的一个。  
他是见过白敬亭拒绝人的，毫不留情，一刀两断，也不在乎别人的颜面。  
他是不敢冒这个风险的。只能守着自己肮脏的梦，一遍一遍的麻痹自己。

04

白敬亭的单身公寓很狭小，却是五脏俱全，打理的也极为干净。魏大勋提着满兜蔬菜和水果，一件件塞进他的冰箱，催促他去厨房烧饭。  
白敬亭笑，将游戏机从暗处搬出来，“我倒像是你的仆人。”  
“哥哥还买了菜呢！”  
确定那人在厨房忙碌，魏大勋长舒一口气，指尖微颤从自己衣服口袋掏出小小的一团布料，动作麻利的塞到白敬亭的衣柜里，夹在众多衣服之间，随后又轻手轻脚来到阳台——他知道白敬亭的所有的衣裤挂在那里。  
背德的快感从心头传到四肢，欲望从心底被蒸腾到身体表面，白嫩的皮肤上出了一层薄汗。  
就快了，就在指尖，只需把布料扯过来迅速塞到自己的口袋，只是两秒钟的时间，就不会被人揭穿心里的不堪。  
他塞东西的速度极为迅速，客观来说只过了几秒钟，主观意识中这一刻却像是永恒，无限延长的自我厌弃和淫乱的心理带来难以言说的感受。  
终于得到了自己想要的物什，他精神松懈下来，漫无目的的打开游戏机。  
上桌的饭菜色香味俱全，可他却味同嚼蜡一般，生怕那人突然走向阳台收衣服，或是看出什么端倪，他时时刻刻用余光瞟着那人的动向，草木皆兵的吃完了整顿饭。  
他不是一个合格的偷盗者，合格的偷盗者是不会良心难安的。

05  
回到自己安全的地带，他关上门，脱力的瘫坐在门板后，伸手去摸口袋里的东西。  
棉麻的触感如此清晰，并且带有暖融融的阳光和清香的洗衣液的味道。他看着布料开始自我批评，觉得自己实在连小人都比不上，右手却还是尽职尽责的往自己内裤伸去。  
肿胀了许久的性器被右手半握着，顶端浸出透明的液体，眼口被粗糙的拇指掠过，对那人的思念排山倒海般的扑到头顶。魏大勋烦躁的支起身子，随意解开自己的扣子，自我厌恶的感觉也达到了极点，他边脱裤子边向床边走去。  
他像一只鸵鸟一样，连同羞耻心一起，将脸埋进绵软的枕头里。  
不过一分钟而已，他下身已是光溜溜的一片，性器被触感略微粗糙的赃物覆盖，手快速的抖动着，连带着不太稳固的床也轻微晃动。  
脑海里那人的音容相貌一遍遍的划过，极致的舒爽从被握住的性器窜到头盖骨，仿佛每个毛囊发丝都要爽的立起来了，甚至在精液快要喷射的前一刻出现了走马灯样的场景。  
稀淡的精液流出，魏大勋身体猛然颤动，随后埋在枕头里湿漉漉的眼睛不争气的流下了眼泪。  
自己太变态了…  
许久，他疲惫的翻了个身子，白色的天花板落进眼里，那人的内裤还在手掌里半握着，魏大勋想要清醒起来，眼睑不受控制的阖在一起，保持这个姿势睡了过去。


End file.
